domainofthornfandomcom-20200213-history
Domain of Thorn Wiki
The Domain of Thorn The Domain of Thorn is a fledgling frontier colony founded within the eastern wilderness of the River Kingdoms, known as The Stolen Lands. Nestled between the woodland known as the Narlmarches and the rolling hills of the Kamelands, this area of the Stolen Lands is locally known as the Greenbelt. Previously an area rife with banditry and mischievious fey, colonisation has turned this untamed land into a centre of commerce. History The Domain of Thorn is a fledgling country located within an wilderness region known as The Stolen Lands. While these lands are technically a part of the River Kingdoms, several of which have advanced claims in the past, Rostland has long viewed these 33,000 square miles of untamed wilderness as “stolen” from it by bandits and monsters. Many attempts had been made to settle the Stolen Lands none of which succeeded until 4710 AR. As tensions mounted in Brevoy due to rising political unrest, some of Rostland’s swordlords hoped to change that fact; they issued charters to several groups of adventurers, sending them south into the Stolen Lands. These initial charters were simple enough: re-open the old trade routes along the rivers and scatter or defeat the bandits who had made them too dangerous to use. Beyond that, it seemed apparent that Rostland wanted to encourage new nations to grow in this region—and believing that by supporting these nascent kingdoms as allies, it would gain loyal support in any coming conflict with Issia. It was a bold and brilliant political move for if Rostland turns its own resources to the task, not only would such a move weaken its defenses against the north, but the blatant power grab would certainly force Issia’s hand. By sending free agents south, the swordlords of Rostland hoped to create new allies without sacrificing their own position of power in Brevoy. Adventuring bands were chartered to claim the four regions of the Stolen Lands known as; the Greenbelt, the Glenebon Uplands, The Slough and the Nomen Heights. The founders of the Domain of Thorn were chartered to explore the Greenbelt and proved succesful in their endeavours. After defeatng a local bandit warlord known as The Staglord and effectively ending the bandit threat in the region the charter-bearers (Eruanna Silveroak, Borivan Goldrivven, Olga Vranov, Miina Nassauer and Yelda Yanich) were granted rights to colonise the region subsequently establishing the frontier Domain of Thorn and building their capital, Stagshelm, upon the ruins of the Staglord's fort. Timeline of Events Government The Domain of Thorn is ruled by the Council of Leaders The Noble Houses The Domain of Thorn is dominated by seven noble houses that each have a seat on the Council of Leaders. For more on the nobility of Thorn see the page Nobility of Thorn. *House Goldrivven *House Nassauer *House Silveroak *House Surtova-of-Thorn *House Vranov *House Yanich *House Meorzchtenn Law & Order The closest thing the Domain of Thorn has to a unified set of laws is the code of justice known as the Six Freedoms of Thorn. Whilst the City Guard and Marshalls are responsible for the daily upkeep of law and order within the settlements and countryside respectively, the Lord Justice is ultimately responsible for overseeing the legal system within the Domain. The Church (in particular that of Abadar) also plays a significant role in aiding the Lord Justice, however their role is often clerical. The Abbadarian Wing of The Cathedral of the Four Faiths holds the offical written copy of the Six Freedoms. Population The population of the Domain numbers approximately 22,849. The majority of Thorn's population (14,775) dwell in Stagshelm whilst the remainder dwell in the outlying settlements, farms and crofts or the smaller hamlets of the Domain. A census is held every year coinciding with Taxfest which is obligatory for all to participate in. At the time of the last census the demographics of the Domain were; 86% human, 5% dwarf, 4% gnome, 2% elf, 1% half-elf, 1% halfling, 1% other. The majority of the human population originated from Brevoy or the River Kingdoms. Trade The Domain of Thorn operates a guild system. In order to sell and trade freely upon all days of the week an individual must be a member of the appropriate guild. Those who are not members of a guild (quite often mainly rural tradesman) may only trade at the weekly market. The guilds ensure that the Domain can vouch for the quality of the region's produce and trade. The guilds are not run by the Council but by the freemen. They can address concerns to a suitable Council Leader to be mentioned before the Council of Leaders. The Domain exports luxury items such as musical instruments and fine furniture, however it's main export is magical items. The primary import is metal, in particular iron. Major Religions Thorn has four primary faiths; Erastil, Abadar, Nethys, Pharasma. Pharasma and Erastil are perhaps the most widely worhsipped of those, the other two deities are rarely worshipped outside of the main settlements but are respected by all for the role they play in the Domain. All four are honoured at the great Cathedral of Four Faiths in Stagshelm. Less commonly worshipped is Hanspur (popular with fishermen, river traders and notabley House Meorzchtenn) and to an even lesser extent Gorum (who has a following amongst some of the soldiers and mercenaries). Festivals *Founder's Day *Festival of Buds (Spring Fling) *Festival of the Midsummer's Rose *Harvest Feast /Rosehip Market *Winterthorn Vigil *Goldfest For more information see Festivals of Thorn. Culture The Thornish tend to be a pragmatic people and their nation is perhaps one of the most open-minded places in the wider region, possibly a result of its mercantile nature coupled with its unconventional leaders. Magic is not viewed with the same superstition as it is in neighbouring nations, instead it's uses are clearly seen by the people who often benefit from it's application on a daily basis. Equally the sexes are seen in a much more egalitarian way, where unlike in Brevoy, women have equal inheritance rights to men. The Thornish still possess a rustic charm and a pioneering spirit where innovation and a 'get on with it' attitude are encouraged. It is not lost on the Thornish that they are in fact surrounded by many miles of wilderness. For more information see the page regarding Thornish Culture. Military The Domain of Thorn is protected by a small standing army. For more information see the Thornish Army. Main Languages Spoken Taldan, Skald Geography The Domain of Thorn is wild and beautiful region that maintains a wilderness feel even since being colonised. Whilst the Domain istelf is relatively safe it is surrounded on all sides by the untamed wilds. *The Kamelands *The Narlmarches *Tuskwater *Candlemere (lake) *Thorn River *Shrike River *The Meliance *Little Sellen *Gudrin River *Murque River Settlements & Features *Stagshelm *Candlemere *Candlemere hamlet *Tatzlford *Fort Oleg *The Old Sycamore *Lotus Vale Category:Browse Category:People Category:Places Category:Government Category:Organisations Category:Events Category:Culture